pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1954 Cartoon New York Style)
1954 Cartoon New York's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Fear - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Dreamitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Pinky and The Brain (Animaniacs) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon New York Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon New York Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon New York Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon New York Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon New York Style) - Laney Penn Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon New York Style) - Mr. Rude My Bad *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon New York Style) - Funshine Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon New York Style): Cecilia's First Date? *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon New York Style) - Transcripts Category:1954 Cartoon New York Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG